


His Elliptical Galaxy

by alloutforthewar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutforthewar/pseuds/alloutforthewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he had been sure. He had been so, so sure. </p>
<p>Until.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Elliptical Galaxy

His whole life, for as long as he could remember, he’d been searching for things. For Samantha, for the truth, for the perfect pizza. The universe that he imagined was infinite and miraculous, full of possibility and wonder, and he wanted to explore as much of it as he could reach. 

He was most interested in the very edges of the world, where reality became nebulous and magic was possible; where El Chupacabra existed and Big Blue lived in a lake in Georgia. He was certain that these things were true, just maybe not in a universe he had found yet, but he had devoted his life thus far to unfailingly running his fingertips along those murky boundaries, testing the limitations of what he knew. 

He had spent entirely too long searching the outer reaches for his answers, his eyes turned to the heavens, believing what he sought to be answerable only by the cosmos. How laughably wrong he had been, how small-minded, how naïve, to think the answers could lie in a galaxy far far away. 

But he had been sure. He had been so, so sure. 

Until. 

Until his world, his universe, suddenly became smaller. Suddenly shrunk from being boundless to being very, very defined. Not that his universe was any less immeasurable. If anything, it was as unknowable as it always had been, as enigmatic and mystic, gems and treasures hidden if he knew where to look. Which he often didn’t, and he would find himself stumbling blindly into the most dazzling of secrets, earth-shattering and life-changing in their beauty. 

It was just that now this unfathomable and unquantifiable universe was one he could hold within the palms of his own two hands. One he could trace with his fingertips and his tongue, one he could inhale and taste, one he could read like a book. His universe was sharp and sweet, soft and hard, unyielding but oh so giving. It was tiny and yet it went forever. 

He had never imagined the universe could be as simple as it was complex. 

“Scully,” he says, and it is a thousand sentences rolled into one, all his hopes and dream inside of a single word, a universe inside a pronoun.


End file.
